Gas turbine engines and steam turbine engines have been used to create rotary movement of a shaft to drive generators to create power. Many different fuel sources have been used to fuel the turbine engines. Typically, fuels are combusted within a combustor to rotate a gas turbine engine or, alternatively, steam is created and passed through a turbine assembly to create rotary motion that is useful for generating power with generators.
There is a tremendous amount of volcanic activity under the oceans and lakes throughout the world. One region that is rich in submarine volcanic activity is located in the Pacific Ocean and is referred to as the “ring of fire,” which covers all the Pacific Ocean including across most of the West Coast of the United States. This volcanic activity takes place on specific lines in a concentrated region and almost always along one particular line. In most cases, these eruptions occur about 40 to 120 miles from the shore and release significant amounts of energy.